Love Comes From the Heart
by Nebula the Hedgehog
Summary: Amy can't take it anymore. Sonic has a red female hedgehog that is his girlfriend. Amy decides that there's no point to impress Sonic anymore. She leaves the Team, away from Sonic.
1. Chapter 1

**Love Comes From the Heart Ch.1**

Sonic had a girlfriend named Amelia; she was a red hedgehog. Sonic had just met her yesterday and decides to have her on the Team.

He and his girlfriend arrived at Tails' workshop. Shadow, Rouge, Knuckles, Tails, Cream, Silver, Blaze, and also Amy. She saw Sonic holding hands with a red female hedgehog. Amy felt her heart shatter; she didn't want to cry in front of her friends.

"Hey, guys. I want you to meet my girlfriend, Amelia" Sonic said.

"Hi" Amelia greeted. Everyone said hi to her, even Amy. But she only had her head down, feeling depressed. Sonic saw this, he really does not love her, and he loves Amelia. But why does he care about Amy? He does not understand this.

"Amelia, excuse me. I have to talk to Amy for a minute in private" Sonic said as he kissed her on the cheek.

"Ok" Amelia said in a fake sweet tone.

As Sonic and Amy were in a private room; Amy turned her head away from him.

"Amy, I know you like me, but I don't like you a lot. You need to let me go and move on" Sonic said; but this hurt Amy badly.

"Fine Sonic. If that's the way to make you happy, I'll just pack my stuff and leave. I hope you are happy with your girlfriend" Amy said darkly.

"No—I-Amy-"

"No, I don't want to hear it. You said you don't like me. Do you know what it feels like to have your heart broken? Or that someone cares for you and loves you so much?" Amy asked with tears sliding down her cheek.

"Amy….I….."

"No, of course not. And now, you broke my heart. I-I-I've t-tried s-s-so hard t-t-to impress you. B-B-But y-y-you d-d-didn't c-care" Amy sobs sadly.

"Amy…please…I…."

"So I'll just leave. So you can be happy that I'm not chasing you anymore. And I'll be replaced with your girlfriend getting captured by Eggman. Goodbye forever, Sonic the Hedgehog" Amy leaves the workshop, with a broken heart.

Everyone was speechless that Amy just walked out of the workshop. They knew that she was going to become heartbroken by Sonic with his girlfriend. Amelia didn't care about that pink hedgehog. She was happy that she's gone, away from Sonic.

Shadow was worried about Amy; he knows that she loves Sonic so much. He hates to see her heartbroken by that blue Faker. Shadow is like a brother to her.

"Why did Ms. Amy leave?" Cream was worried.

"I know why, but we'll talk about it later" Blaze said.

"Everyone turns to Sonic; glaring at him. Sonic knew what he did. Everyone leaves the workshop, except Amelia. She walks up to Sonic and kisses him. Shadow looks away and Chaos Controlled out of here.

* * *

><p><strong>Every SonAmy stories that i read from others, i just feel so sorry for Amy having her heart broken by that blue jerk, Sonic.<br>Sonic should understand that love comes from the heart. **

**When you feel love, you feel it in your heart, not in your head.  
><strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Love Comes From the Heart Ch.2**

Amy was at her house; packing her clothes, toothpaste, toothbrush, headbands, everything that she needs. She closes up her suitcase. She looks at her Sonic memory stuff. Her diary, her Sonic plushy doll, her Amy plushy doll, and picture frame of her and Sonic. Amy sighs sadly, she decides to leave it on her bed.

Once she did that, she then thought of her Piko Piko Hammer. That also was a memory of her and Sonic battling Eggman. She decides to leave her hammer there too.

She then writes a note and leaves it on her Sonic stuff on the bed. She then walks out of her house with her suitcase; she locks the door and puts the key under her 'Welcome' mat.

"Goodbye Sonic" Amy said sadly and walks away with her suitcase.

**_The Next Day_**

Sonic was on a date with his girlfriend Amelia. But then, he was concerned about Amy. What he saw in her eyes were sadness, hurt, lonely, and heart broken. He wanted to go to her house to see if she's okay. Sonic stops walking with his girlfriend.

"Amelia, I'm going to check on Amy. She looks really sad" Sonic said worriedly.

"Okay, I'll see ya later, Sonic" Amelia said as she gave him a kiss and waved 'Goodbye' to him.

As Sonic was gone; Amelia takes out her radio communication.

"This is Amelia; Sonic is going to that pink hedgehog's house. He seems worried about her" Amelia said on her radio communication.

"Don't worry; he doesn't know what he's done to her. I'm sure he'll forget about her and move on. Don't let him know that you're pretending to love him" a male voice said on the communication.

Amelia chuckles evilly, "We'll see. He will be too late to see that the pink brat is gone. She left her house and is now moving on with her life" Amelia said with an evil smile.

"Good. Well, I got to go. Don't let him find out" a male voice said.

"Don't worry, he told me that he loves me, not that pathetic pink girl" Amelia said. She then turns off her communication device and puts it away.

She then walks away; but then, someone was hiding in the tree. It was Shadow, he heard everything. He snarls angrily, his hand turned into a fist. How could Sonic trust his girlfriend?

"I gotta find Amy. She's not in her house, but somewhere" Shadow wondered. He Chaos Controlled out of here.

* * *

><p><strong><em>With Sonic<em>**

Sonic arrived at Amy's house; he noticed that the door was locked. Sonic then remembers that Amy has a spare key underneath her 'Welcome' mat. He found it and unlocks the door. Once he's inside, he looks around to find Amy. She wasn't here.

"Amy? Amy?"

Sonic goes upstairs and into her room; he noticed that Amy's dresser was empty. He then saw a note and Sonic stuff on her bed. He picks up the note and reads.

_Dear Friends,_

_Don't feel bad that I have moved on, away from these memories of my past. I hope you feel happy that Sonic has a girlfriend, she can do better than me. I'm just a useless girl. I will miss you all, maybe you Sonic. Once you read this note, I will no longer be in the Team anymore. I just want you to be happy with your girl. I won't ever chase you again. But I still love you so much, but I'm too late. You already have someone that you love. _

_Love, Amy Rose_

Sonic finished reading the note; he was shocked that Amy is no longer in the Team anymore. He felt so ashamed for what he has done. He felt tears sliding down his cheek. He realized that he has feelings for Amy, but he's too late.

He noticed that she left her hammer on her bed. Sonic held her hammer close to him, hugging it. His tears drop on the floor.

"I'm….so….sorry, Amy. Please….come back….to me…..where ever you are" Sonic sobs and his voice cracks.

* * *

><p><strong>Amelia is not a good person. Who is she working for?<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Love Comes From the Heart Ch.3**

Amy was walking with her suitcase along the sidewalk; just then, a green flash appeared right in front of her. It was Shadow.

"Shadow? What are you doing here?" Amy asked.

"Rose, listen to me. Sonic's girlfriend is up to something. I don't know what it is. Also that Faker is worried about you" Shadow said. Amy scoffs.

"Why would he be worried about me if he doesn't want me? I don't care, I'm moving on" Amy said as she was about to pass by Shadow but he stopped her.

"Rose, don't move on. Sonic is really worried about you. I'm also worried about you too. You're like a sister to me" Shadow said in concern.

"Really? But I don't know if I can face Sonic again. It brings back memories. He breaks my heart too much" Amy said sadly as she produces tears in her eyes.

"Rose, please don't cry. I know that Faker is a jerk to you. But also stupid to break a rose's heart" Shadow said as he comforts her.

"I don't know Shadow. I don't know if he'll ever trust me again" Amy said sadly.

"I know, but we need to see what that girl is up to. And I have an idea"

"What is it?"

"We need to get you something else to wear, so that Sonic's girlfriend doesn't recognize you" Shadow said.

"I like that idea. But I all I have is my red dresses"

"Don't worry about that, I know who will help. But you have to come with me if you want to get Sonic back" Shadow said. Amy nods.

"Okay, I will do anything to have Sonic back" Amy said. Amy holds his hand as he Chaos Controlled.

**_With Sonic_**

Sonic was still inside Amy's house; he soon calms down from his sobs. He then decides to take a nap on Amy's bed. He pushed aside Amy's stuff; he also noticed a Sonic and Amy plushy dolls. He smiles at it and wanted to hold an Amy plushy doll in his arms. He closed his eyes and takes a nap.

"I love you Amy. I love you so much" Sonic mutters in his nap.


	4. Chapter 4

**Love Comes From the Heart Ch.4**

Shadow and Amy teleports to someone's house. Shadow knew who this someone is that can help. He rings the doorbell, the person opens it. It was Rouge the Bat.

"Shadow. Amy? Amy, how you feeling, girl?" Rouge asked. She knows that Amy is heartbroken from that blue jerk.

"Heartbroken" Amy said with her head down.

"I know how you feel, honey. But trust me girl, I don't like Sonic's girlfriend" Rouge said.

"Really?" Amy said.

"Yup, now come on inside you two" Rouge said as she let them come in her house.

As Shadow explained everything; Rouge was very mad at this Amelia that is Sonic's girlfriend. Shadow also told Rouge if she has something that Amy could wear. Rouge accepted it, since she likes fashion.

"That's a great idea, Shadow. One more thing" Rouge said.

"What?" Shadow asked.

"Can I also help too? I really want to kick that girl's butt" Rouge said.

"Sure" Shadow agreed.

"That's sweet of you. Now, let's get Amy her makeover" Rouge said.

An hour later; Amy now wears a black tank-top, black leather legging pants, and black boots. She also doesn't wear her headband.

"Well, how do I look?" Amy asked.

"Sexy, girl. I love it" Rouge said.

"Um…..gorgeous?" Shadow stuttered as he blushed hard. Rouge and Amy giggles at his reaction.

"All right, that's enough. Let's get going" Shadow said, trying to not blush again.

"Whatever you say, blushy boy" Rouge teased him.

"Very funny, batty" Shadow mumbles in embarrassment. He follows the girls as they left the house.

**_With Sonic_**

Sonic wakes up from his nap; he wanted to have that Amy plushy doll with him, but it belongs to Amy. He didn't want to steal it but he wants to have Amy back in his arms.

He walks out of Amy's house; he was walking with an Amy plushy doll in his arms. All of a sudden, something hit his back head. He was knocked out cold. He blacks out.

An hour later; he wakes up with an Amy plushy doll in his arms. He looks around to see where he was now. He was inside a jail-like cell.

"Huh? Where am I?" Sonic questioned.

"Inside Eggman's base, Sonic" a female voice said out of nowhere.

"Who said that?"

"I did" the figure walks out of the shadow, it was Amelia.

"Amelia?" Sonic speechless.

Amelia chuckles evilly, "Yup, it's me, Sonic"


	5. Chapter 5

**Love Comes From the Heart Ch.5**

Shadow, Rouge, and Amy were inside Eggman's base. Shadow fell in an air duct by accident. He lands on his stomach, Rouge cushions on his back, then Amy too on Rouge's wing.

"Uggghhhhh! Get off of me!" Shadow cringed in pain. The girls got off of Shadow.

"You all right?" Rouge asked as she fixed her wing.

"Yeah, sure. We took a nice nasty fall inside the air ducts" Shadow said sarcastically as he groans from being cushion.

"I was just asking, sweetie. No need to be all grumpy" Rouge said.

"Next time, don't land on me" Shadow said.

"Come on guys, please don't fight. We need to focus on Sonic. We saw that Amelia brought him here" Amy said.

"Fine, once we find that Faker. I'm going to slap him so hard for trusting that red female. And also breaking Rose's heart" Shadow said coldly.

"Aww….you're so sweet, Shadow" Rouge said with a flirty tone.

"Hmph! I meant to say that I'm like a brother to Rose. Not in a romantic way" Shadow said grumpily.

"I know. Now let's go" Rouge said.

"Next time, don't open up your big mouth, bat" Shadow said coldly.  
>"You're so cute when you're grumpy" Rouge flirted.<p>

"Shut up" Shadow mutters.

**_With Sonic_**

"Amelia, why would you do this?" Sonic hissed angrily.

"Maybe to seduce you, and fool you into my trap. And it worked. Oh, and you also hurt that pink brat's heart. That's so sweet" Amelia laughs evilly.

"It's not sweet! I shouldn't have trusted you!" Sonic shouted angrily. He still has an Amy plushy doll in his arms.

"Oh, but you did, Sonic. And you lost the one that you cared about" Amelia laughs evilly again. She leaves him there alone.

Sonic's ears droop down in sadness; he held the Amy plushy doll close to his chest. He leans his back against the cold metal wall.

Just then, his ears perk up to a sound of clanging. He looks up and sees something through the air vent.

"Sonic?" it was Amy, along with Shadow and Rouge.

"Amy, is that you?"

"Sonic, we're here to rescue you. Hold on" Amy said as she pushed the air vent open. She lands on her feet. Sonic noticed that she's wearing leather pants. She looks hot in that.

"Sonic, is that my Amy plushy doll?" Amy sees that he has her doll in his arms.

"Oh, I….went to your house to see if you were okay. But then I found a note. I realized that I have feelings for you, Ames. I'm so sorry for what I did to you. Can you forgive me?" Sonic said sadly. Amy smiles at him and kneels down to dry off his sad tears.

"Oh, Sonikku. I forgive you" Amy said sweetly; she hugs him. Sonic blushed and hugs her back. They then pulled away.

"Oh, here's your doll, Ames" Sonic said.

"You can keep it. I wanted to give it to you the other day" Amy said cutely.

"Really? Are you sure?"

"I'm sure. It seems to me that you love that doll as much as I love you, Sonikku" Amy said sweetly.

"I love you too, Ames" Sonic said sweetly.

"I love you so much, Sonikku" Amy said.

"Aww….how sweet" Amelia said out of nowhere.

"So adorable" Eggman said.

"Eggman!" the heroes said in unison.

Just then, Sonic's anger caused a hammer to appear out in his hands. It was Amy's piko piko hammer.

"Huh?"

"Cool, my anger just summon Amy's hammer. Let's see what this baby can do" Sonic smirks. Amelia and Eggman backs away, nervously.

"PIKO SMASH!" Sonic screams with strength. He whacks the hammer on to the bars as it breaks freely.

He smirks at Amelia and Eggman.

(*yawns* I'm just going to skip the fight)

"Ow!" Amelia and Eggman faints on the floor. Unconscious.

"Cool. This is fun using the hammer" Sonic grins in joy.

"Sonic, you beat them with my hammer. I'm impressed!" Amy squeals in joy.

"I really enjoyed it. Now let's get out of here" Sonic said as he and his friends got out of Eggman's base.

_**The Next Day**_

Eggman and Amelia were now in jail; everything was back to normal. Sonic fell in love with Amy; Amy was now Sonic's real girlfriend. Sonic was happy to have Amy back in the Team. They share a kiss. Sonic now knows where love comes from. It comes from the heart. When you are in love, love comes from the heart.

The End.


End file.
